Animal Phenotyping Core A thereugh understanding ef the precesses centrelling the response te nutrients and ef the mechanisms that centribute te obesity and related metabolic diseases is required if we are te effectively combat these condifions. The detailed analysis of animals with altered metabolism (e.g. due te dietary, molecular, genefic, or pharmacological manipulation) at a level that reveals basic underiying mechanisms of control requires specialized expertise and technology not normally available to individual investigators. Established in 2006, the goals efthe MNORC Animal Phenotyping Cere was are te provide state-of-the art equipment, services and censultafive advice regarding the detailed metabolic phenotyping of rodent models of metabolic diseases. The Animal Phenotyping Core makes the metabolic analysis of rodent models of disease available, expedifious, affordable, effective, and convenient for individual investigators. In addition to providing educafion, consultation and advice regarding the analysis ef rat and mouse models with altered metabolism, the Core provides phenotyping services on specialized equipment that it operates. Specifically, the cere determines body eempesitien and utilizes the CLAMS apparatus and other systems to examine metabolic rate, respiratory quotient, food consumption, and acfivity in rodent models ef metabolic disease. The Cere also examines the response te exercise and examines cardiovascular and ether parameters by telemetry in rodents. The Core performs hyperinsulinemic/euglycemic clamp studies including specialized analysis ef metabolite storage and release in rats and mice, as well as providing catheterizafion/cannulafien services and fissue harvesting in rodents. Thus, overall, the Animal Phenotyping Core will consultatively aid individual investigators in designing an appropriate experimental plan for the metabolic analysis of animal models relevant to obesity and then provide the tools and services necessary to effect this analysis. This research is relevant to public health because it will increase our understanding ef the events that underiie the development ef obesity and its complications, and hence will facilitate the develepment ef improved diagnostic, prevenfion and treatment strategies.